how david and ifalna met
by thesakuraclow
Summary: this is a one-shot on how ifalna and dr.david gast met


**how ifalna and gast met. **

**by thesakuraclow**

it was a cold winter night and the ShinRa scient department was hard at work at the norther crater. they were looking for something about our great ansectors the cetra. they were digging at a crater when dr david gast found an ailen like thing.

"hey found one. come here"

"why yes you did. gast." siad hojo

"what should we name her?" asked lucrecia. who was staring at her with cirouisty. then gast went up to the thing and said

"we shal name her jenova. any one object said it now." but everyone was silent. then he nodded his head " so lets start digging her out and bring her back to the manison." and with that the soldgers who was helping then grabed out the tools and dugged her out.

"lets get her back. hojo take her and go i'll follow, lucrecia you go to all of you." then they all nodded and left.

a little later...

gast was walking through the little town of iccile inn when he noticed a young ladywith brown hair an d greeen eyes walking down a path with a basket in her arms. then she stoped and noticed him.

"why hello may i help you?"she asked very kindly

"um...hello are you a..."

"cetra? why yes i am the last of my kind. the thing you found was a calmity that fell from the sky a long time ago. "

"are you alone?"

"yes i am. my name is ifalna gardlila. what is your name sir."

"please call me david. my name is do you live miss ifalna?"

"just down the he path i was headed home when i noticed you like to come with me to my house and warm up wiht some coco and talk?"

" well maybe for a bit i do have to get back."

"back where?"

"to my work at ShinRa"

"oh well follow me my house is just above this hill."

"is it always snowy?"

"yes thats why it's called icicle inn."

"ah how much do you know about the cetra?"

"i know everything there is to know about us and how we lived, how we came to the plant and about the claminty that fell from the sky. the one you call jenova"

"wow thats alot i bet. how do you remeber it all?"

" i wrote the stories in a journal my mother gave me once i turned 10 the ripe age of learning in my people."

"wow."

"here we are. the gardlila house. come on in and please take off your shoes i dont want the floor ruinded i can only walk on the floor in my slippers which i always wear."

"dontyou get cold wearing just that" gast said as he pointed to ifalna's dress and shoes. then ifalna looked at what e was poniting at and giggled.

" why it's atculay not that cold to me becuse i was born here and grew up in this litttle town what do you like in youi coco? i was wondering how old are you?"

"im 43 years. who old are you ifalna?"

"im 23 buit my spirt is a lot older than that. here you go"said ifalna put down a huge cup of coco with whipped cream, mashmellos, chocolate shavings and a spoon.

"hum well how would you like to tell me everything about your kind."

"i would love to pass our infonation to someone who could us some good and tell the rest of the world about us and how we lived long ago. to tell you the truth not many people belive me."

"well dont worry i belive you" then he went up and kissed ifalna's hand like a true gentleman. then she giggled again.

"i was wondering if you are single becuse i am?"

"yes so how about we bring this to the next level." then david picked up ifalna, brought her into the bedroom, layed her down and he got abover her and kissed her so passionatly that ifalna didnt push him back but she stated to undo his pantns but david brok the kiss by rolling off the bed and landing on the floor. when ifalna saw this she just giggled and then rolled over to him and helped him up.

"ha ha he are you ok darling?"

"yes i'm sorry i've never been in a problom like thid befor. in ShinRa we aren't allowed to mix with our coparts unless we do it outside of work and i can hardly take a day off execpt hoildays."

"why dont you forget this ShinRa and come live with me"

" i would love it."

epologe: so then ifalna and david got married and ha a child named aeris then 22 days after aeris birth david was mured by hojo and 7 years after that ifalna passed way becuse of hojo. and you know the rest

A/N: if you liked this please comment and read the rest of my stories . thank you -thesakuraclow


End file.
